


Jack and Daniel in Egypt

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-23
Updated: 2006-03-23
Packaged: 2019-02-02 17:35:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12731175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Jack and Danny find each other.





	Jack and Daniel in Egypt

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

'Aw Jeez Daniel! Are you *ever* gonna forgive me for that whole Maybourne, "no foundation to our friendship" thing?' 

Jack sat on the edge of Daniel's desk as the archaeologist pored through "The Passion of Isis and Osiris: A Union of Two Souls". Daniel peered over the top of his glasses to look at him and sniffed. 'Maybe. Some day,' he replied and went straight back to his research. 

Jack stood up and began to pace around the room. ' Look. There's only so many times a guy can say 'sorry' y'know? We've got some down time, you need to take a break just like everyone else. Carter's gone off to see her Dad, Teal'c's gone off to see Ry'ac, why don't you come fishing with me?' 

Daniel slowly put the book down and rose from his seat. Cradling his chin with one hand and wrapping his other arm around his chest, he began to deliberate and pace a circle around the Colonel. 

'Let me get this straight,' he pondered slowly, counting each point off on his fingers. ' You want to apologise for not trusting me, hurting my feelings and generally behaving like a horse's ass,' he punctuated the remark by raising his eyebrows and looking straight into Jack's eyes, causing his friend some discomfort. 'By making me sit by a lake, being eaten alive by insects, sneezing my nose off and holding a pole with a piece of wire on it. Is that what you're saying, Jack?' 

Jack began to splutter. 'Well, I - I mean - we don't *have* to go fish.-- Okay, what do *you* want to do?' 

A mischievous grin began to form slowly on Daniel's face. 'Anything?' 

Jack somehow knew that he was going to regret this, but how the hell could he resist that face? Those eyes, that smile. Some days it was a real pain in the ass being in love with Daniel Jackson. 

'Anything.' he conceded. 

Jack settled back into his comfortable seat, stretched out and looked out of the window at the fluffy, white cloud carpet several hundred feet below them. Quite an unusual state of affairs. When Jack had flown civilian before, he'd never bothered to spend the extra for a First Class ticket, even though there was much more room for his long legs. Nice. Very nice. 

Jack thought wistfully, as he glanced back at his sleeping travel partner. Daniel shifted in his seat and mumbled. As Daniel shifted around to face him, Jack noticed the prominent bulge in his khaki chinos and smiled. 

A loud groan emanated from the young archaeologist's lips and he suddenly awoke. 

'Wha-?' Daniel looked around, startled. 'Where -?' 

Jack put his hand reassuringly on Daniel's thigh. 'S'okay Daniel. Just having a dream. Relax. We're on our way to Egypt. The dig. Remember?' 

Daniel stared open mouthed at Jack for a second, then blushed furiously, covering his groin. 

'Jack! Ah, right - Egypt - the dig. Yeah. I'm - I'm okay now. Ahem.' Daniel adjusted his glasses. 

O'Neill chuckled at his friend's discomfort. Oh boy. If only Danny knew how many times Jack had woken up like that, or more often a little farther down the road than that, after dreaming about *him*. At least he hadn't come in his pants. That would've been a little difficult to explain to the flight attendants. 

Jack put a hand on Daniel's leg again, enjoying the feel of the young man's strong, firm thigh muscle beneath the cotton. He figured he could get away with the intimate contact. They were good friends and were sitting so close that a hand on the shoulder was a logistical impossibility. 

Daniel fidgeted a little in his seat, the bulge no nearer receding. Daniel thought desperately. 

'You sure you're okay?' Jack asked, concerned. 

Daniel smiled. 'I'm fine Jack, honestly.' He picked up the Colonel's hand and laid it back on Jack's own thigh. Daniel covered Jack's hand with his own and held it there a moment longer than he needed to. 

O'Neill looked at their hands, not wanting to break the contact, then into Daniel's eyes and just for a second, before Daniel drew back his hand as if he'd been burned, Jack saw something. He opened his mouth to speak just as the flight attendant came by with drinks. 

'Would you care for some coffee?' she asked with a smile. 

'Coffee! Definitely. Thank you.' Daniel almost shouted, so relieved was he for the welcome distraction from those chocolate pools. That time he very nearly blew it. In more ways than one. Some days it was a real pain in the ass being in love with Jack O'Neill. 

After dropping off their luggage in a small family run hotel in Aswan, they took a small backpack each and made their way through the old spice market to an archaeological site Daniel had once worked on. He thought some friends of his might still be there. 

'Daniel, how far is this place? I'm too damned hot and I'm too damned tired and you drag me out to Christ knows where and all I wanna do is have a cool shower and some shut-eye,' Jack whined, trudging along like a petulant five year old behind the archaeologist, who was most definitely in his element. 

'C'mon Jack, it's not that far. Besides, you might learn something for a change.' The younger man smiled, putting his arm around his companion's shoulders and squeezing. 

Even as tired as Jack was, he couldn't help but smile at Daniel's child-like enthusiasm whenever he was around old, dusty ruins. Being one of same himself, Jack found some crumb of comfort in the knowledge. 

They discovered, once they arrived at the dig, that the team had returned to Cairo some days before, which put somewhat of a damper on the young man's previously happy mood. However, Daniel vaguely recognised the old man who had given them the news and after a short exchange in Arabic, Daniel ascertained that the man's name was Ibrahim and had worked for Daniel during his time with the dig. 

They embraced warmly, Daniel introducing Jack as his friend. Ibrahim also embraced a slightly bemused Jack and greeted him in halting English. 

'Welcome, Jack. Friend of Daniel, friend of Ibrahim. Come.' 

They walked with Ibrahim, Daniel and the older man chatting amiably, Jack following along, until they reached a small community of fishermen's houses on the banks of the river. The men were mostly sitting outside, mending nets or carrying out maintenance on the small fleet of fishing boats moored up along the shore. Seeing Ibrahim bringing visitors to their little village, the men ceased their work and greeted the strangers warmly. 

Daniel smiled broadly throughout, giving running translations to a bewildered Jack. He was beginning to think this was kind of a busman's holiday, but at least on *most* of the planets they visited, English was spoken. The Colonel still wasn't convinced this wasn't a punishment. He also wasn't relishing the whole idea of spending two weeks looking at ancient ruins, when he could have been back at the cabin, in his favourite chair at the edge of the lake, feet dangling in the cool water, sipping a cold one, or several and lazily casting his line out. 

Ibrahim took them to a small hut, which was obviously not occupied and told them that they could use it for the duration of their stay. It wasn't exactly the Hilton, but the hotel they had just booked into wouldn't have gained a five star rating either. The hut was spartan, but clean and comfortable. Jack *was* a little concerned about the bed though. Emphasis on *bed*. Singular. Granted, it was big enough for two, but given the way Jack felt about Daniel, he wasn't sure that it would be staying secret for very long if they had to sleep together and that prospect worried him. 

Jack loved him. He trusted him. He felt closer to Daniel than anyone he'd known since Sara but the archaeologist kept things to himself, particularly feelings and in truth Jack had no idea how Daniel really felt about him. There was the incident on the plane though. Danny hadn't been forced to leave his hand on Jack's for that long and O'Neill was convinced they could have progressed it further if the flight attendant hadn't come along when she had. It had ruined the mood, of course and they travelled as best friends would for the rest of the flight. 

Jack was desperate not to lose this man's friendship and although their brief exchange of looks and that lingering touch on the aircraft gave him some hope for reciprocity, he was frightened. 

'Hey Jack, why don't we go on a little trip?' 

Jack rolled his eyes skyward. 'Another one? The flight here was long enough, then you trek me to the ass end of nowhere.- ' he looked at Ibrahim 'No offence.' Ibrahim smiled, clearly completely clueless. 

'Where the hell are we going now?' 

Daniel just grinned. 'You'll see.' 

The small boat took them across to Philae Island. The archaeologist wanted to show his best friend one of his favourite places on his home planet, the Temple of Isis. He knew this place almost as well as he knew his own loft back in Colorado Springs and delighted in telling Jack the story of the lovers. 

They both knew that Isis and Osiris were Goa'uld System Lords and that Osiris was just as evil and ruthless as any they had met before, he had, after all, taken over Daniel's ex-girlfriend Sarah. However, the tale of their love was still enthralling to Daniel and Jack began to take an interest, infected by the young man's enthusiasm. He obviously still marvelled at the temple's beauty and Jack wandered around as Daniel explained how Seth, Osiris' evil brother killed him by tricking him into getting into the sarcophagus. 

Jack's eyes were drawn to a glyph on the wall showing Isis as the winged goddess hovering over the erect phallus of a resurrected Osiris. 

His eyebrows raised. 'Er, Daniel?' 

'Hmm?' 

'They doin' what I *think* they're doin'?' He turned his head to get a different angle. 

Daniel chuckled. 'The story goes that Isis searched for the pieces of her lover's body and he was resurrected by the skills of the embalmer. Although obviously it was the sarcophagus. The only piece they couldn't find was Osiris' member, which was eaten by a fish.' 

'Ow!' Jack winced and for the first time regretted his previous suggestion for their trip. 

'You *do* know you've now ruined my only hobby outside work, don't you?' 

Daniel shook his head in exasperation. 'Osiris was, to all intents and purposes, dead, Jack. I don't think the bass in your lake would take *that* much interest. Besides, you don't fish naked - do you?' The look in Daniel's eyes actually made Jack blush. 

'Well - no - but - go on.' 

'Isis wanted a child from her dead lover, so that glyph shows Isis impregnating herself by making love to Osiris. She became pregnant and gave birth to Horus, who must have been Harcesis.' 

Daniel smiled. 'C'mon. Let's head back, we've still got a few hours of daylight left.' 

They boarded the small boat again and Daniel spoke to their captain in Arabic. The man nodded and Jack settled himself, lying on his back on the deck, soaking up the Egyptian sun, which by now was not so strong. Daniel sat beside him, smiling and marvelling at the way the sunlight made Jack's grey hair shine silver. He barely managed to stop himself from running his fingers through it. 

Instead of going back to the fishing village, the captain took them further out into the river to the fishing grounds. 

'Where to this time?' Jack grumbled half-heartedly. He was actually rather enjoying this little jaunt and the pornographic glyphs in the temple were making his mind stray to pornographic images of his own, exclusively involving a certain smiling archaeologist. 

Daniel nodded towards the fisherman who was beckoning Jack to come and learn to fish Egyptian style. 

'Daaaniel - ' Jack drawled. 

Daniel giggled and leaned back against the stern of the felluca. Several hours went by as Jack tried to learn the art of Egyptian fishing. He was thoroughly enjoying himself and every so often shot a grateful glance at Daniel, who was watching the Colonel with a loving smile and looking extremely pleased with himself. 

Daniel had obviously planned the whole thing and Jack had bought it. Fully prepared to make his apology manifest by spending two weeks trudging around old digs, looking at old stuff, bored out of his mind, just to make his Spacemonkey happy. Daniel always was the smart one, but Jack hadn't realised just how devious and sneaky he could be. 

Only Daniel could turn something that Jack had thought would be a punishment, into something that was turning into one of the best days he'd ever had. He was really getting the hang of this Egyptian style fishing and having the time of his life. 

Daniel watched him, completely unable to wipe the smile off his face. Jack was like a kid on Christmas morning, happier than Daniel had seen him in far too long and *he* had made it happen. A person could become unbelievably smug in those kind of circumstances. 

They'd had such a wonderful day Jack was beginning to think it would be the perfect opportunity to make his feelings known. He didn't want to waste any more time. He figured that the reward of having Daniel as his lover was worth the risk. If his little diversion with Colonel Maybourne and the hurt he caused Daniel as a result of the subterfuge hadn't damaged their friendship, even if Danny didn't feel the same way about him, Jack knew now that they would be friends until hell froze over. No matter what. 

The villagers were impressed by Jack's skill and the catch he brought home and proceeded to cook the fish over a roaring fire. It turned into a mini feast, with Jack and Daniel as guests of honour. As the sun set over the river, someone began to sing a folk tune and Daniel sat pensively by the shore. The gentle lapping of the waves, the soft breeze coming in across the water and the lilting melody bringing a blanket of peace over him. It all reminded him of childhood, his parents, Abydos, Sha're, a myriad of memories and feelings. 

Jack watched him staring up at the stars and sat beside him. 

'Hey.' 

Daniel smiled and rested his head on Jack's shoulder. 

'Hey.' 

Jack put his arm around his friend and gently pulled him closer. 

'Y'okay? You look a little sad there.' 

Daniel nuzzled further in and sighed. 'Just thinking. Cataloguing what I've been through. Being here is as near to being 'home' as anywhere in my life. It's so much like Abydos, so much like the places I grew up in. I miss it, I guess.' 

Jack rested his cheek on Daniel's head then absentmindedly kissed his hair. 

'Do you miss Sha're?' 

The younger man nodded, too preoccupied to notice the intimate contact. Being held by Jack this way felt so natural, it never even occurred to him what might be happening. 

'A little. Although I lost her a long time ago. Long before she - ' he closed his eyes and sighed. 'The thing with Sha're and I, it wasn't completely one-sided, but there was no way I could give her all of myself.' 

He turned to look at Jack. 'Have you ever wondered why I jumped at the chance to come back? Even though it meant leaving all the people I loved on Abydos?' 

Jack shrugged. 'I figured it was because you wanted to rescue Sha're and help us fight the Goa'uld.' 

'It's true, I *did* want to get her away from Apophis. Skaa'ra too. But - Daniel smiled sadly. 'You never were that bright, Jack.' 

He leaned in and touched his lips to Jack's in the most fleeting of kisses. Jack closed his eyes and Daniel drew away slightly. 

'D'you see now?' 

Jack smiled. Years of unrequited passion, time they could have been together. No more waiting. No more fantasies. No more fear. 

'Oh yeah.' O'Neill took Daniel's face in his hands and returned the kiss with interest, moaning as Daniel's tongue duelled with his, inside the hot cavern of his mouth. They broke the kiss and stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity, then Jack took Daniel's hand and helped him up. 

Jack brushed the sand from his jeans and took Daniel's hand in his again, feeling the younger man trembling. 'Well, I don't know about you, but I'm beat. What say we check out this double bed and you can explain some of those wall paintings to me, huh?' 

Daniel smiled shyly and followed him back to the hut. Once there they stood in the moonlight face to face, Jack's arms draped loosely around Daniel's waist, Daniel's hands linked behind the older man's neck. As the soft breeze blew gently around them, cooling the Egyptian night, Jack leant forward slightly to rest his forehead against his soon-to-be lover's. 

'Thanks for today, Spacemonkey. You never cease to amaze me, you devious, conniving little - I oughta slap you around.' He smiled. 'There was I thinking I had to trudge around ancient ruins for a coupla weeks just to make it up to you. Now I *know* we're okay. After all the crap that went down, it means a lot to me. *You* mean a lot to me, Daniel. More than I've ever had the guts to own up to before. I love you y'know.' 

The younger man stroked Jack's cheek with the back of his hand. 

'I know. If someone had told me that last week I'd have said they were nuts, but now? Yeah, I know. I love you too.' 

Jack smiled and kissed him softly, holding him close and feeling Daniel's erection against his own thigh. 'So,' he whispered, 'about that double bed.' 

Daniel shivered, resting his head on Jack's shoulder. 

'Y'okay Spacemonkey? If it's too soon, we can just sleep. I've thought a lot about waking up with you in my arms - as well as all the horny stuff,' Jack grinned. 

Daniel chuckled and looked at him. 'No. Not too soon. In fact, *yesterday* wouldn't have been too soon. You're not the only one with a vivid imagination y'know. I - want you.' His face became serious, his blue eyes glinting black with desire from the glow of the dying fire, his fingers tracing the outline of his Colonel's face. 'God Jack, I want you *so* much.' 

Jack turned his face down to Daniel, reaching up with his hand behind Daniel 's head, and pulled their lips together. It was soft and gentle. They quietly rode each others lips for a time, no tongues, no hot passion, just sweet pleasures. Slowly the embers began to kindle into warming coals. 

Their movements against each others' lips became more intense and harder. Soon Daniel lips parted and Jack's tongue entered and began its search. Daniel's own tongue wrapped around Jack's and pulled it further into his mouth and held it there. Jack moaned softly, he desperately wanted Daniel and the young archaeologist was offering himself totally to Jack's invading tongue, to his feverish hands. 

Jack wanted to feel all of Daniel against him, so he laid back on the simple bed and pulled Daniel down onto him. Jack pushed himself up along the white cotton pillows until his head was against the white-washed wall and Daniel followed until they were both stretched full length. Jack opened his legs so that Daniel could lie with his legs between Jack's. He could feel the hardness of Daniel's cock pressing onto his groin. Jack wanted their first time to be slow and easy and dragged out this delicious foreplay as long as they could. Their lips continued to press and move against each other and their raspy tongues played king-of-the-hill, duelling roughly between their opened mouths. Jack just wanted to devour Daniel completely. To make Daniel *his*. He pulled Daniel's face and lips even tighter against his, guttural sounds and moans emanating from his chest and nose since his mouth was so wonderfully capped by the young archaeologist. Daniel responded with his own low sounds and began to rub his chest and groin against the older man. 

A few minutes later Daniel broke the kiss, smiled softly and rolled onto his side along the edge - careful not to fall off. Then he dropped his legs off and was on his knees on the granite floor bending over Jack. The colonel's rigid cock tented itself through the camel pants, desperately trying to burst a hole through the rough cloth. Daniel's fingers worked feverishly over the fly and button, grabbed the pants and boxers and pulled them down and off his legs in one fluid motion. Jack, feeling hotter and hotter ripped off his shirt. He was now fully naked, offered to Daniel's lustful gaze. The young archaeologist quickly got rid of his own clothes and then leaned forward and enveloped Jack's rock hard cock in his hot mouth. Jack moaned aloud.. "Oh, god Daniel ! That.that.. feels so good!" He watched Daniel's head hovering over his cock and felt the warm breath, the strange feeling of the rasp of Daniel's tongue on his mushroomed glans. Daniel continued the suction and Jack's whole body shivered and tensed. Then he felt the cold air again as Daniel moved away, leaving him feeling bereft. 

"Please, don't stop, pleas.sse..!" He was quickly losing his mind. 

Daniel looked up, a strange look in his eyes, Jack fixedly watched the younger man in a daze. Daniel's face was bathed in a halo of moonlight which filtered through the little hut's unique window. Jack realised he hadn't seen a more beautiful face since... 

He watched as Daniel bowed his head again over Jack's groin and felt the warmth of Daniel's tongue on his sweaty balls. He cried Daniel's name in shock as he felt his lover pull each heavy ball into his mouth and lave it with his tongue. 

After bathing the wrinkled sac thoroughly with his saliva Daniel moved up again and ran the pointed tip of his tongue up the one side of Jack's shaft and down the other, stopping only momentarily at the apex to rasp across the cock-slit in search of Jack's essence. To Daniel, every pore of Jack's skin exuded masculinity, from the thick wiry hair on his chest to the large rigid cock and two balls hanging low that he was now amorously fondling. He pulled Jack's pole upright, watching a stream of pre-cum ooze out from the wide slit. A large drop was about to roll off the fat knob and Daniel's tongue licked it up. The burst of tangy flavor quintessentially Jack, left him hungry for more but suddenly, in one fluid motion, Daniel lifted his head. He wanted something else. Another taste of Jack. He moved a few inches to his right, further down the side of the bed, and lifted Jack's legs up, pushing them against the older man's chest. 

At first, Jack couldn't imagine what Daniel was about to do. Then as Daniel' s tongue hit the spot between the back of his balls and his asshole, he suddenly realised. Though he knew he wanted to be fucked by Daniel, he thought it would happen fast, just some lube into his ass and on Daniel's hard cock and wham bang. He was psychologically ready for that, but Daniel was going to lick him first. Jack wasn't sure about this at all, but very soon all reason in his brain was washed away as a surge of electricity shot from between his legs up to the top of his head and down the tip of his toes. Daniel was pressing his tongue up along the sweaty crease of Jack's butt and then across the tight virgin flowerlet. As the tongue persistently passed over the slightly opening wrinkled ring, another surge generated from Jack's groin and shot upward. He cried out. "Oh, my God Dan..iii..eee..ll" 

As Daniel's tongue continued to work its way back and forth Jack's hips began to buck. "Daniel, yessss! Oh.oh Christ Danny.Danny!" When Daniel's tongue actually penetrated the puckered ring, Jack thought he was going to expire from ecstasy. He'd never experienced anything like it, with *anyone* and to know that this was *Daniel* threatened to overwhelm him. 

Daniel's tongue came out as he sensed that he was driving Jack out of his mind. His lover was swaying his head to and fro on the pillow and was moaning desperately, he could make out bits of sentences in which his name figured prominently. He looked up from his delicious feast to fix his blue eyes upon Jack's glazed stare and slowly ran the tip of his tongue on his glistening lower lip, savouring the incredible taste of his lover's most secret place. 

Jack stared at him, mouth gaping wide, chest heaving wildly. "Daniel' he panted Christ Almighty. What you do to me." He was on the brink of hyperventilating and Daniel didn't want that to happen. He slowly moved up along the colonel's body and brought their heads back together for a soothing kiss. As he felt Jack begin to calm down, he pulled them face to face, on their sides and smoothed his hand along Jack's side which was slick with sweat. His elegant archaeologist's hands moved down again over the groin, past Jack's balls, gently lifting the man's left thigh and up the sweaty crease until the tip of one of his fingers reached Jack's puckered ring which was now slick with his own saliva. 

The tip of the finger hovered in concentric circles over the puffed up ring of flesh and then he pushed in carefully while he breathed soothing words into Jack's neck. "Are you okay, Jack ?" The colonel's teeth ground with a grimace and he groaned. " Yes! Goddamit Danny. If I was any more okay I couldn't stand it.' 

Daniel's fingers were now searching and finding spots that sent additional shocks up through Jack's body. He then pulled out again and reached down to grab his lover's jumping and jerking rod, only to have Jack pull his hand away and say in a muffled voice, "No! Not yet. I want this to last for a while." 

"..Jack ??." was all Daniel could get out. He was still hesitant about whether Jack would allow him further. 

"For crying out loud, Daniel ! I'm just about ready to shoot all over the place. I need you inside me.. NOW!!!" With that he fell on his back again, grabbed his knees, wincing fleetingly and pulled them up to his shoulders. "Please Danny,' Jack pleaded 'fuck me now!! I've wanted you in there for so long. God! I want you in there as deep as you can get it. DANIEL!! PLEASE!!..." 

Daniel was amazed as Jack's words sank in. He was sort of hoping that maybe he would get to fuck Jack but probably not before he had himself surrendered to his colonel. Who would have thought that Colonel Jack "Major Ego" O'Neill would be that big a slut? Daniel gradually regained his senses and cautiously climbed up between Jack's feet, lifting them over his shoulders and used his right hand to point his rock-hard staff at the target. By now it was wide open and ready and his first push sent him at least three inches inside. 

"Daniel!, YESSS!!! Oh, Yessss!! It's sooooo good. Oh, my God! Love you, DANIEL!!!!" Every nerve in Jack's body was alive and screaming as Daniel began to lengthen his stroke and push deep into the smouldering heat. Nothing could stop him now from loving Jack and driving them both to completion. Not even if a whole army of Jaffa burst into the room right then. 

As in all his endeavours, Daniel's rhythm in lovemaking was just perfect. Long deep thrusts followed by withdrawal until only an inch or so beyond the quivering head was still inside Jack. He had just discovered that Daniel was indeed very well endowed. With the length of his rod, it didn't need to go out all the way to the outer rim to create exquisite friction. Jack felt Daniel slowly press his way deep inside him until he could go no further, then into reverse, and slowly Daniel drew himself back along the same track but with a totally different feel 

It had Jack's whole body drawn taut as the strings on a cello and Daniel was playing low, resonant chords with his bow, sending him soaring. Jack felt the softness of the skin over the rigid pole that was rubbing against his asshole as it moved in and out. He enjoyed the wide rib at the base of the cockhead that was in contact with the inside of his heated guts as it rode its way in and out, pushing the loose sides ahead as it moved in, and pulling them after it on the way back out. 

Most of all he was feeling Daniel's cockhead itself as it rode persistently across the sweet spot of his prostate. He felt himself drowning in a whirlpool of new sensations and had the fleeting thought to thank whatever god was out there for giving him Daniel. At the same second Jack heard Daniel screaming his name. 

"JACK!! Oh, my g..I'm..I..'m coming! NNnnnnngggghhhh!" Jack felt Daniel's cock erupt like a volcano deep inside him. He could feel the pulse, the swell, the jerk and explosion as each round was emptied from Daniel's long staff, sending blast after blast of cum into him. Jack started to moan wildly and squeezed his legs around Daniel's waist, pulling him tight to hold his lover inside him. He wanted.no. he *needed* Daniel inside him forever and needed his love more than anything. 

Still clinging to that thought Jack spiralled up into the wildest orgasm he' d ever had. As he felt Daniel jerking madly within him Jack's own body stiffened and jerked and his steel-hard cock jumped wildly in response. He couldn't quite believe it, but he was coming without even touching himself. Each time he felt Daniel pulse inside him, his puckered ring would squeeze Daniel's cock, sending Daniel screaming his name even louder while Jack's own rod jumped and emptied itself onto his hairy chest, until they were both totally spent. They stayed there panting for what seemed like an eternity, wrapped up in their own little universe. 

Eventually Daniel collapsed exhausted onto Jack, smiling like the village idiot at his no longer virgin lover, his softening cock still nestled inside Jack's warm body. He sleepily snuggled over Jack's stomach and chest still wearing that unique Daniel Jackson dopey, shy smile. 

He kissed Jack gently. "I love you, Jack, thank you" he whispered to the man whose friendship he thought he had lost a few weeks ago. The same man who now told him softly "And I love you. God, Danny. I really do." Daniel still wanted to offer himself to Jack but figured he'd wait a while. He was too wiped out, and he doubted that the colonel would have enough stamina just now for any more games. Drifting slowly to sleep, with the lullaby of Jack's heart beating slowly underneath his face, he whispered sleepily to Jack: "In the morning, Jack. Want.you.in..' Fighting against sleep, Jack turned his face to him and with a goofy grin whispered back 'yeahsureyabetchasnookums.'


End file.
